


And If My Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)

by Niltoden



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niltoden/pseuds/Niltoden
Summary: Set in Inheritance, after the Varden had just completed the raid on Dras-Leona. Arya stops by Eragon's tent to share a flask of faelnirv and to bond. What would've happened if Thorn and Murtaugh's attack hadn't interrupted them that night?
Relationships: Arya Dröttningu/Eragon Shadeslayer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	And If My Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in "Inheritance", when Arya comes to Eragon's tent to share a drink after the siege on Dras-Leona. This is what I like to think would've happened if Thorn and Murtagh hadn't shown up.

_Arya laughed as the music reached a particularly fevered pitch, and she leaped to her feet and struck a pose, lifting her arms over her head. She stamped her foot against the ground and clapped her hands—once, twice, three times—and then, much to Eragon’s astonishment, she began to dance. Her movements were slow at first, almost languorous, but soon her pace increased until she matched the frenzied beat of the music.The music soon peaked, then began to gradually subside as the piper restated and resolved the themes of the melody._

* * *

Arya laughed breathlessly as her dancing slowed, and soon she couldn't keep her balance and tumbled on the cot beside Eragon. Arya laughed again, a warm melodic sound that caused Eragon to smile without meaning to, as she readjusted herself so that she was leaning back on her elbows, stretched out over the cot with her black hair fanning out behind her. She gazed up at Eragon, her eyes half-lidded, as the smile slowly dropped from her lips. Instead, her face settled into one of intensity as she maintained eye contact with Eragon, the playful atmosphere in the tent soon transforming into a tense standoff. Eragon held his breath, finding it harder and harder to look Arya in the eyes. The drink had made Eragon reckless, and in his fey state he slowly reached his hand forward until his fingers were grasping Arya's. Arya looked down at their joined hands for a moment, then looked back at Eragon, her forest green eyes inscrutable. Eragon opened his mouth and paused, wondering if he should say what he had in mind.

"Arya, I...", he began, looking at his hand covering hers.

"Indecisiveness does not suit you, Eragon-elda. if you have an action in mind, I suggest you do it." Arya murmurmed, her voice low and urgent. 

Eragon looked up at Arya, surprised by the _want_ evident in her voice. In her eyes he saw a steady fierceness, which showed him that Arya's behaviour was not as influenced by drink as her had first thought. Eragon could no longer contain himself, and with a low groan he leaned forward until he felt Arya's lips on his own. Once they were connected, Arya wasted no time reaching up to tangle one hand in Eragon's hair, as the other hand stayed on the cot to steady herself. Eragon groaned again as he felt her lips against his own, and slowly reached up to cup Arya's cheek with his hand. As Arya felt his rough palm settle gently against her face, her arm buckled, caused them to break their embrace as Arya fell back against the cot with a surprised gasp. She looked up at Eragon, amused at her lack of balance, but the smile soon left her face as she saw the hungry intensity in Eragon's gaze. He gently grabbed her waist and tugged her until she had swung one of her legs across Eragon and settled in his lap, their faces level and their breathing fast and urgent. Eragon leaned forward again but stopped, wanting to ensure that Arya still consented. Arya paused for a moment, unsure of the meaning of Eragon's halt, but then saw the question shining in his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded once, then leaned forward to reconnect their lips. Eragon moaned softly at the feel of Arya's lips, and she took the opportunity to gently swipe her tongue across his bottom lip. In his passion, Eragon allowed his hands to wander to Arya's hips, with his fingers slowly making their way under her jerkin.

"Eragon, I need my wards renewed before - "

Roran entered the tent, not bothering with knocking, and stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene in front of him: Arya seated in Eragon's lap, both with flushed faces and breathing heavily, with Eragon's hands under Arya's shirt and her hands tangled in Eragon's hair. Roran looked at Eragon apologetically, and slowly exited the tent while saying, "the wards can wait until tomorrow, I apologize for the intrusion." both Eragon and Arya heard his footsteps recede as he practically ran from the tent.

Eragon leaned his head back and groaned, frustrated by Roran's timing. He opened his eyes at the sound of Arya's laugh, and he felt her slowly extract herself from his lap. 

"As unwelcome as that intrusion was, Roran saved us from rushing into something we are not ready for tonight," she said lightly as she stood up, readjusting her jerkin.

Eragon reached over and gently took one of Arya's hands in his, looking up into her eyes.

"Must you go tonight?", he said softly. "There's room enough in my tent, and dawn is but a few hours away. I would share as much time with you as I'm able, before our march to Uru'baen."

Arya squeezed Eragon's hand before gently untangling their fingers. "There will be plenty of nights for us after the war has been won. For now, we can't afford to distract each other from the task at hand."

Arya turned, and with a last smile at Eragon, exited his tent. Eragon watched her go, and slowly smiled, now even more determined to end this war.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading the Inheritance Cycle and was mad we never got a kiss, so here's my attempt at the kiss we all deserved. Feedback welcome!


End file.
